warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Adaptation
| polarity = | rarity = Rare | tax = 8,000 | transmutable = f | autoDrops = auto }} is a Warframe mod that grants damage resistance to damage types received recently, stacking up to 90% resistance. Stats Notes *Due to the nature of damage resistance, the mod's effect stacks multiplicatively with other sources of damage reduction, including, but not limited to: **Armor damage mitigation and innate resistances of health types **Ancient Healer aura damage mitigation **Warframe Abilities granting damage mitigation *Stacks additively with other resistance mods such as and , and also with innate vulnerabilities of health types. * , , , , , , , , , , , , and damage types stack their respective resistances separately, and will have different icons in the status bar. *Will not stack or refresh from self-inflicted damage, however it will provide the respective damage mitigation from any resistances already built up as long as the self damage is of the same damage type(s). *If multiple damage types from different sources are dealt to the player, a separate instance of the buff will stack for each respective damage type. **For example, if there are two enemies, one of which deals damage while the other deals damage to the player, two different damage resistance buffs will be seen, each representing the two damage types the player was dealt. So a stack of up to 90% damage resistance can be achieved for both the and damage. *One attack from one source of damage can only increase one resistance type, with the resistance type given reflecting the highest damage component of an attack. **For example, if you are hit by one bullet dealing 15 , 15 , 30 damage - you will receive a damage resistance from Adaptation. **Follow up attacks will grant additional resistance to that damage type and will refresh the duration. **Enemy weapons seem to almost always differ from the actual weapon; A normal Heavy Gunner for example will only give resistance as the Gorgon she wields deals mostly Impact. However, despite the Arid Heavy Gunner variant using the same weapon, she will only ever grant resistance. ***In many cases, this results in most enemies of one mission only giving you consistent adaptations to two damage types at a time, rather than all three physical damage types. This means for the most part, you will always receive full damage from one of the physical damage types. ***Because of this, it is difficult to determine the actual damage type makeup of enemy weapons, as they can differ even if they are using the same weapon. *While damage resistance of a damage type is stacking, Adaptation will also prevent status procs from that particular damage type until damage resistance caps at 90%. **After damage resistance caps at 90%, the player will then receive status procs from whatever damage type they are at 90% for. **Adaptation cannot prevent status procs from the environment, e.g. clouds or the steam vents on Ceres and Sedna , but damage ticks from them will stack the damage resistance normally. Tips *It may be beneficial not to rank up this mod on Warframes which can afford to take multiple hits already, as the mod cost is minimal when at rank 0. As the maximum attainable resistance remains the same regardless of the mod's rank, the only benefit from ranking it up is the rate at which the resistances are gained and the duration of each stack. The difference is that from rank 0 to rank 10 the resistance % per attack and the duration both double, though the mod cost increases by 10. *This mod is most effective on naturally durable frames such as , , , , , , and , or frames with damage reduction abilities such as 's , 's and , 's with , 's , 's , 's Restraint and , 's , and 's . **The damage resistance does affect shields. Warframes with naturally high shields such as and can take advantage of the recharging capability of shields, their high capacity, and the damage resistance to repeatedly weather fire from large numbers of enemies. **Reinforcing buffer abilities like 's or 's are not affected by the damage resistance granted by this mod. ***In the case of Nezha's Warding Halo, Adaptation will only reduce the 10% damage taken to shields and health that is not prevented by Warding Halo, but will not reduce damage taken to Warding Halo itself. This can help to serve as a damage buffer for when Warding Halo expires. **While 's is active, reflected damage will not trigger this mod. However, damage from environment, e.g. cloud or Death Orb's laser, can still trigger the mod. **While completely protects from all damage, the damage resistance can still build up normally. The augment can also be used for better mobility. ***This is true for any invulnerability effect, notably Vazarin's Protective Dash. *Can be combined with , , , , , , and to provide complete immunity to respective damage types at a full stack (in the case of Agility Drift and Aviator, any damage type). **Because Adaptation stacks additively with these mods, maxing them is not required to reach immunity but can still be beneficial as you will reach immunity sooner. Trivia *The effects of this mod are similar to the Sentient's damage adaptation ability, but with some differences: **This mod's damage resistance takes effect immediately upon receiving damage, while the Sentient's take effect upon reaching certain health thresholds. **This mod's damage resistance gradually builds up to 90%, while the Sentient's max out instantly at 95%. **This mod can have all damage types resisted simultaneously, while the Sentient's can only have up to a maximum of five resistances. Bugs *When damage from procs is taken, adaptation is granted. This, however, is a visual placeholder for True Damage adaptation, and still applies as normal. *Some enemy attacks will instantly max your resistance to 90% to that damage type, such as a Heavy Gunner hitting you with her weapon when you get close, or her ground slam. Media Adaptation Mod Is Good...When It Actually Works Gladiator Ember With Fire IMMUNITY Using Adaptation (NO Arcanes) Patch History *Fixed the Adaptation Mod not actually providing any resistance value after Reviving. ﻿ *Fixed script error resulting in black icons to appear in place of HUD buffs when the Adaptation Mod is equipped. *More fixes towards the Adaptation Mod sometimes making players invincible. *Fixed the Adaptation Mod sometimes making players completely invincible. *Introduced. }} de:Adaptation es:Adaptación pt:Adaptation Category:Update 23 Category:Warframe Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Vazarin Mods Category:Resistance Mods